


Stories

by Rhiannitha



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Supernatural - Freeform, This is legit all my unfinished stories, and they're all ot12, because the majority of them started when it was still ot12, how sad is that, unfinished stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannitha/pseuds/Rhiannitha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my unfinished stories posted in one place, let me know what you think and I might continue one of them. </p><p>Prepare to be unsatisfied as they all end mid sentence pretty much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pathcode Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is safe.

“Today I will be performing Basilio's variation from Don Quixote.” Jongin took a deep breath as he bowed to the judges before leaving the stage to stand by. The grand music began and he leaped onto the stage. He was pretty confident in himself, after all he had spent hours upon hours practising.

 

His dancing became one with the music and he wasn't fully aware of what he was doing, his muscles working from memory. It wasn't until he has jumped into his double sauts de basque en dedans did he come back to reality. Smiling wildly with his arms open he finished off the dance to the applause of the crowd along with the judges.

 

“Thank you, Kai. That was a pleasure to watch. We will be in contact with you soon if you get in.” The head judge complimented. Jongin thanked them before leaving the stage.

 

“Kai! That was amazing! We're so proud of you!” Jongin's mum cried as she enveloped her son into a hug. His dad shook his head and laughed.

 

“Come on, Sarah. You're probably embarrassing the poor boy.” His dad made an attempt to pull the sobbing woman away but decided not to as he would rather have his son cried on than his new suit.

 

“Mum you're making everyone stare...” Jongin blushed as he had noticed more than a few of the dancers waiting around starting to stare at him and his sobbing mum.

 

“They can stare all they want! They're just jealous my baby boy is the best dancer in Britain! The world even!” Jongin released himself from the hug and kissed his mum on the forehead.

 

“Mum, I'm not that good of a dancer. Also I'm 21, I'm not a baby.” His mum shushed him with her hand.

 

“You are my baby no matter what age you are. Now, come on let's get going. I'll buy you a McDonald's.” Jongin smiled and shook his head.

 

“You know I can't eat McDonald's. It makes you fat, plus it's bad for your health and high in salt and-”

 

“Okay, no McDonald's.” His mum sighed.

 

“We need to go, the Lunch will be over soon.” His dad interjected. His mum nodded her head then turned back to Jongin.

 

“Are you coming, Kai? We didn't think you would be done so quick so we just booked for two, but we can check and see if they have any extra tables. Can't we, John?” She tried to plead. His dad shook his head.

 

“Unfortunately no, It's too busy. Sorry, Kai. But I hear that Will is back in town, so you can go see him if you want and we can drop you off?” His dad suggested. Jongin shook his head and slipped his jeans on top of his tights. He then slipped out of his slippers and into his shoes. His mum passed him his black trench coat which he just slipped on over his show shirt, he didn't really have time to change.

 

“It's okay, I'll walk.” He told them. His parents left pretty quickly after that. Picking up his gym bag he made his way outside, the cold air relaxing his hot skin. He made his way from Her Majesty's Theatre and travelled to Trafalgar square. He figured he could phone Will and meet them there, after all there was a lot more things to do there than at home. He got out his phone and dialled the number which he knew off by heart.

 

“What's up?” Will answered. Jongin smiled hearing his friends voice for the first time in a few months.

 

“The sky, planes and birds.” Jongin joked. There was a laugh on the other side of the phone.

 

“Aw, Mate. It's great to hear from you. How you been?” Will asked.

 

“Yeah, good. You?”

 

“Yeah, good.”

 

“Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come out into town with me?” Jongin asked, stopping at the lights.

 

“Yeah man of course. Might take me a moment, get me at the tube?” Will asked. Jongin nodded to himself.

 

“I'll get you there.” He hung up after saying goodbye and put his phone back into his pocket. The place was already pretty stoud with tourists and locals checking out the sights of his home town London. He checked the time on his phone and saw that it was still early days, as it was only 2pm, plenty of time to stroll around and wait for his friend.


	2. 9 Tailed Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan is finally following his heart after centuries of being alone, now he can have a family. Everything he was looking up until he met the man that didn't seem quite... Human. Well that made two of them.

As Lu Han let out a yawn, wincing as his ears popped as he stepped off the plane, hand luggage in hand, he couldn't help but wonder what life for him would be like now.

You see Lu Han was finally flying the nest and going to university in South Korea, and he had just gotten off his flight as he stepped onto Korean soil for the first time. He had been living in the Chinese mountains for as long as he could remember, his kind staying hidden and very traditional in the sense that they never used electronics or any other form of modern day appliances. In fact most of his kind didn't know much outside their little bubble which was the mountains.

He had spent roughly ten years convincing himself to leave the mountains, and he had finally found the guts to leave the country and join Seoul University taking four graduate courses; Oriental Philosophy, Mythology, Asian History and Psychology. He knew it was going to be tough, but he was willing to put in the work, and he had been working on his Korean and could hold a decent conversation even if it was accented and it took him a moment to work out what they were saying, he could still converse and hopefully make friends as Lu Han had never really befriended anyone outside his kind.

Everything in Korea was so big and bright and Lu Han couldn’t help but look around like an excited child as he took in the sight of the airport as he landed early morning in Korean time, and the street lights were still on in the distance, causing the sky to glow slightly.

Lu Han wasn't 100% sure as to where he was going so he just followed most of the other passengers, listening to their conversations as he passed them. He enjoyed listening to people, it gave him an idea as too if the person was pure or not, and thankfully they were more often than not pure. Lu Han only had two suitcase with him, so it didn't take long for his suitcases to be thrown roughly onto the conveyor belt.

Now that he had gathered his small amount of things he was ready now to move on to the university, which thankfully the university had arranged for one of his too-be-dorm mates to meet him at the airport as he had arrived to the university in mid October, missing the first month of university, but he had been sent the course work and had finished it all. Now all he had to do was find the dorm mate of his. It didn't take long to find two men that looked roughly early twenties or late teens holding a sign with his name written on it in Korean.

“Hello, I'm Lu Han.” Lu Han introduced him self in accented Korean the two boys stopped their conversation to smile at the boy.

“Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Joonmyeon, second year and this is Tao, he's also a first year but I brought him so he can translate as he's also Chinese.” the boy explained and Lu Han let out a relieved sigh.

“That's a relief, my Korean isn't that great yet. I'm thankful that you both took time out to come and get me, I hear that university life can be hectic,” Lu Han said to the taller male in Chinese, the Korean male smiling kindly to the boy as Tao translated what Lu Han had been saying.

“Of course it really isn't any bother, now let's hurry up, we don't want to be late!” Tao grinned, speaking his mother tongue. He easily lifted the small luggage that Lu Han had brought with him as they made their way to an awaiting taxi.

Once settled into the taxi the three boys were happily chatting away, talking about the university dorms, and who Lu Han would be rooming with during his stay at the university for this year. He would be staying with 11 other males in his dorm, and would be sharing a room with 2 other Chinese students, Tao being one of them. 

They didn't discuss much in the taxi considering that they arrived shortly to the university, and was shown to his dorm building which was a simple apartment block for students. The twelve boys were staying in one of the four bedroom apartments. Lu Hans stomach was doing flips as he stood from the car, taking his suitcase from Tao as he followed into the dorm.

The first thing that Lu Han noticed once he had slipped his shoes off at the door was how big the apartment was, walking into the hall he first noticed that there was two flights despite being in an apartment building. He could see that upstairs would be where the rooms are, and downstairs the hall was neat and tidy except for the mountain of shoes by the door. Once Tao and Joonmyeon had kicked off their shoes they pulled Lu Han into the living room where 9 boys lazing around the room each doing different tasks.

“Guys! We brought the new guy back!” Joonmyeon announced as he pushed Lu Han forward slightly, catching the attention of the people in the room. The three boys closest to him scrambled forward.

“Hello! I'm Sehun, 19 and I'm doing an art major,” the tallest of the three introduced himself as he shook hands with Lu Han bowing to him. Lu Han smiled back shaking his hand.

“I'm Kim Jongin, majoring in History and Drama,” the tanned boy smiled as he also shook the elders hand. 

“I'm Zhang Yixing, but everyone calls me Lay,” the third boy introduced himself with a slight accent, and Lu Han could tell that the boy was Chinese.

“I'm Lu Han. It's lovely to meet you, and I’m sorry but my Korean is not the best. So I hope you will all help me and that we can be friends.” Lu Han smiled to them once he had shaken the boys hands. 

“We'll help you with Korean if you want, I know it can be hard to learn. I'm Kris,” The tallest in the room introduced himself and Lu Han smiled his thanks to the taller male. 

“Hi, I'm Kyungsoo and this is Baekhyun. It's nice to meet you Lu Han,” A boy that reminded Lu Han of an owl smiled at him from his space on the couch, the boy sitting next to him also waving happily to him.

“I'm Jongdae, the coolest guy in this dorm.” A boy that reminded Lu Han of a wolf with his wolfish grin and confident eyes. Everyone else in the dorm groaned and rolled their eyes at the cocky male.

“As if Jongdae. You're like the most uncool person I know, and I know a lot of uncool people. Anyway, I'm Park Chanyeol.” Another tall male who was sitting on one of the couches waved in his direction and a bright smile graced his face. Lu Han could tell that the boy had a heart of gold. 

The next boy that was sitting next to him was really quite something. He was wearing a loose jumper and black skinny jeans with a beanie atop his head. Lu Han could see the tattoos poking out from the corner of his sleeves. His eyes were the most strange thing about him though, instead of a normal colour like blue or brown, they were a deep golden Amber colour, and his pupils were slightly oval shaped instead of circular. His ears were also slightly pointed and Lu Han may not have been a genius but he knew that the boy was in no way human. And assuming from the way the boys eyes narrowed at Lu Han he also knew that Lu Han wasn't exactly human himself.

“Kim Minseok.” He said curtly, tilting his head as he studied the new comer. Lu Han studied the smaller man's face, trying to work out what exactly he was and if Lu Han would need to worry about a potential threat. 

“Lu Han. Nice to meet you.” He greeted, bowing slightly even though he was wary of the elder there was no need to express his uneasiness. 

“Anyway, now that you've met everyone let me take you to your room. Yixing Ge is really nice, and he makes me cookies sometimes and our room is so big-” Lu Han tuned out the younger Chinese man's rambling as he followed him up the stairs pretending to struggle with his suitcases, as he didn't want to reveal how strong he was.

Once in front of the room Tao pushed the door open, holding it open for Lu Han. The room was fairly big with fancy script writing on the walls which said things in English like “courage” and “you can do it”. The interior was very basic, two desks with laptops lying on top with empty cans of energy juice lying on top of them, while two standard computer chairs sat underneath the desks. There was a bunk bed pushed to one side of the room while a single bed was pushed to the other side. The room was fairly tidy minus the clothes pile in the corner and the messy desks, but Lu Han would fix that later.

“Sorry about the mess, we didn't really think about how messy the room is. We'll clean it later though. Anyway, you're bottom bunk, the single bed is Yixing Ge's and the top bunk is mine.” The boy explained. Lu Han nodded his head as he heaved his suitcase on to the bed.

“Where will I unpack?” Lu Han found it much comfier to speak in his second mother tongue so was happy that there was Chinese people in his dorm.

“We made space for you in the cupboard, so you can hang any jackets or stuff in there. As for any tops and stuff they can go in that drawer over there. And the mountain of shoes downstairs is everyone’s so that's where shoes are kept.” Tao smiled and Lu Han thanked him as he started to unpack. 

It took him a while but after 20 minutes he had unpacked all of his clothes and now all that was left was his personal belongings which were in a larger suitcase. He opened his case taking out the two figurines that were carved from the finest jade and were many centuries old. The figures were quite large, coming up to Lu Hans knee. Picking the larger of the two up he made his way outside the room, going downstairs and opening the front door and placing the figure on the floor before pouting and going back inside. 

“Excuse me?” Lu Han asked nervously as he walked into the living room, most of the people from earlier had retired into their rooms for studying or had left the dorm to go shopping or meet up with friends. One of the people that he recognised as Kyungsoo looked up from his books and smiled at Lu Han.

“Yes? Do you need something?” He asked kindly. Lu Han nodded his head, grasping what the other had been saying.

“I need... Uh...” Lu Han fumbled his brain trying to remember the Korean name for table, but he was sure that he had never been taught it, as his species never forget. So instead he ended up using his hands to wildly gesture to the table and using his hands to try and show what he meant. 

“Books! Chair! Paper! Pen!” Chanyeol shouted from the couch he was lazing on as he tried to work out what he was trying to say, a goofy grin on his face as he laughed. Yixing who was listening to music took off his headphones as he noticed Lu Hans annoyed look.

“Are you okay?” Yixing asked in mandarin and Lu Han shook his head.

“I'm looking for a table, just a small spare one to put outside.” Lu Han explained. Yixing nodded his head and translated Lu Hans mandarin into Korean for the other students to help.

“Oh, there should be one in my room. I don't use it, I made it for woodwork class but it just kind of sits there.” Chanyeol told them and Yixing nodded making his way into the said students room before reappearing with a small coffee table which reached Lu Hans mid shin. Lu Han grinned. Perfect.

“Thank you!” Lu Han thanked the smiling man in Korean before asking Yixing if he could help him outside with the table, which he agreed to do. Once outside Yixing sat the table down on the floor before noticing the figure that was sitting at the doorstep, facing outwards.

“Oh. A Pixiu. Didn't put you down to be superstitious.” Yixing said as he stood up from placing the table down. Lu Han nodded his head as he lifted the Pixiu onto the table.

“My family and I are really superstitious. Hopefully this can help us a bit. And it's nice to know someone that knows about superstitions, I thought I would have been ridiculed for believing in such things.” Lu Han admitted and Yixing shook his head.

“No, outside my grandparents house we had Pixiu. I always found them really interesting and I always wanted to climb on them and touch them, as the ones at our house were much bigger but my grandfather always scolded me for such things, as he said it would cause bad luck.” Yixing said as he stared down at the figure. Lu Han nodded his head.

“Then your grandfather was a smart man.” Lu Han said and Yixing smiled, his face lighting up at the action. 

“Let me see if I remember, wings means wealth right?” Lu Han grinned and nodded his head.

“Correct! But this is used to ward of evil spirits, but I do have one in my room which is for wealth.” Lu Han grinned and Yixing smiled back. The figure itself wasn't exactly the most beautiful figure to have ever existed. The figure was in the shape of a Lion with short stubby legs, but it's face was of a snarling dragon with two horns atop her head. The figure was made of jade so the colour was a pale green.

“This is really pretty. Let me guess this at least, it's a Pi Ya?” Yixing asked and Lu Han grinned back.

“Yeah, well done!” Lu Han explained.

“This looks really old. How do you even have such a thing?” Yixing asked as he studied the figure.

“It's been passed down my family for centuries,” He lied. “So I have no intention of selling it. Anyway I should get back to unpacking, thanks for the help.” Lu Han bowed to Yixing who smiled back.

“Of course, it's my pleasure. If you need anything, just ask.” Yixing told him as they both made their way back inside.

“Thank you again for the table.” Lu Han thanked Chanyeol again as he walked into the living room. Yixing sat back down where he was previously sitting and pulled his headphones back on and shut his eyes. Chanyeol looked up and smiled at Lu Han.

“It's no problem, It wouldn't have been used otherwise.” Chanyeol said and Lu Han shook his head.

“I'm still thank you.” Lu Han told him as he took a seat next to him.

“What did you need it for anyway, especially outside.” He asked ignoring the others bad grammar. Lu Han glanced towards the door.

“I have things that go outside. They need table.” Lu Han winced as he could tell how terrible his Korean was. Chanyeol only smiled patiently.

“It's cool. You're really good at Korean if this is your first day here.” Chanyeol told him clapping him on the back. Lu Han nodded and smiled to the younger boy.

“Ah, thank you.” Lu Han bowed his head slightly in thanks and it made the younger boys smile wider.

“Well I have to go, I have a date! But I’ll see you later, dude.” Chanyeol said as he patted Lu Han on the back and walked away. If Lu Han remembered correctly a 'date' was the human version of courting which leads to mating and the formation of new humans. Teacher Zhoumi would be proud of him.

He then made his way back up to his room, pondering how strange humans were and how it was so much easier to just use scent to know straight away if you're compatible with the mate, instead of the hit and miss dating thing. Lu Han has had his fair share of mates in the past, some he hated some he loved, but he never stayed with them long, it was just how his kind worked. He had even fathered some pups but pups always went with their mothers and so Lu Han did not know any of his pups past the first 50 years of partnership.

His mind was drawn back to the person he had met earlier who seemed far too non-human to be human. He wondered where he is at this moment, as Lu Han couldn't pick up his scent from inside the house. He decided to ignore the mysterious boys absence for now and took out the other Pixiu and made his way back downstairs and sat it in the living room by the TV. Kyungsoo who was sitting on the couch stared at the statue nervously.

“Uh... Lu Han?” He called softly. Lu Han turned around from where he had been trying to position the pi yao in a way which wouldn't clash with the feng shui. 

“Yes?” He asked smiling. Kyungsoo gestured towards the statue.

“What is it? It's... pretty?” Kyungsoo said trying not to insult the new student.

“It's a Pi Yao. It's a protective statue that brings wealth to the whole house. But not just money, but wealth as in good health, good opportunities and good luck. It also wards off bad spirits.” Lu Han grinned turning around and stroking the statues back, as the statue was in a yang position, ready for attack. “She is very pretty, isn't she.” Kyungsoo nodded his head.

“I wonder if we'll get to learn about them in mythology, that would be cool.” Kyungsoo commented as he turned back to his studying. Once Lu Han was happy with his placement he stood up straight stretching his back as he did so.

“I know a lot about mythology so if you need any help, please ask!” Lu Han grinned at the younger who gave him a smile before putting his headphones back on.


	3. G-G-Ghost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the 8 members of SM entertainments Exo are told they're moving into a new dorm they were less than happy. Especially when they continue to hear strange noises in their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easily one of the more bad ones i've wrote in the past. oh well yolo.

Luhan let a sigh escape his mouth as he collapsed against his new bed. He and the other members had finally unpacked their items into their new dorm and all the moving around had tired the boys out.

 

“Come on, We should get dinner!” Joonmyeon shouted, rising himself off of his bed, letting out a slight groan as he did so. He was trying to keep the members spirits high as there had been more than one complaint when they found out they were to move into the undeniably bigger but supposedly haunted Ex-Shinee Dorm. They had all been told the stories of the shower ghost and the constantly banging doors and windows by their sunbaenims, sometimes even saying how they would hear shrill screaming in the middle of the night which would wake the members at ungodly hours. Needless to say the Exo members were not exactly thrilled to be moving.

 

“Why~” Jongdae groaned rolling over on Luhan's bed. “I want to sleep~” Jongdae mumbled curling up at Luhan's side. Luhan rolled his eyes, using his feet to kick the younger member off his bed. Jongdae let out an 'oomph' as he connected with the floor. “Meanie!” Jongdae groaned as he stood up.

 

“Come on guys seriously! We were not trained for years to have petty fights like this.” Kris told them as he pulled Luhan up so he was sitting up right now. “Now, Listen to Joonmyeon and lets get food.” Kris clapped his hands together, forcing the members out of the room and into the large hall area towards the kitchen/dining room.

 

Once in the room the members sat at the table, Joonmyeon and Baekhyun the only members not sitting as they were the ones preparing the food.

 

“Do you think what the SHINee sunbaenims said was true?” Yixing asked after a moment of silence. The members all stopped to stare at him, including the two cooking members who stopped their chopping to look at him.

 

“Of course not, don't be an idiot.” Kris told him, shaking his head. Yixing shrugged his shoulders as he chewed on his chopsticks, a bad habit he couldn't get rid of.

 

“But Taemin Hyung looked really scared when he told us about the ghosts though...” Jongin mumbled into his hands. Joonmyeon shook his head, patting Jongin's hair softly.

 

“I'm sure they were lying. There is no such thing as ghosts. Now eat up before food gets cold” Joonmyeon told them as he placed the bowls of ramen in front of his members, each of them digging into the food.

 

Unknown to them they weren't alone in the house at that moment. In fact not just one ghost was circling the kitchen at that time but two ghosts where.

 

“Oh my god, Kyungie! Look how cute he is!” The taller ghost gushed as he attempted to squish the alive boys cheeks, but instead his hand just passed through the boys face causing him to shiver slightly.

 

“Yeol, I swear. We need to be nice to these one's. Maybe they can help us. God knows you terrified the last humans!” the shorter boy batted the elder ghost, causing the elder ghost to be pushed back slightly. He let out a huff crossing his arms.

 

“That was Tao's fault! He shouldn't have been creeping on them in the shower,” Chanyeol bit back. Kyungsoo simply shook his head, raising a bloodied hand to his forehead.

 

“I swear I would kill you if you weren't already dead.” The smaller boy glared. Chanyeol let out a nervous laugh.

 

“You wouldn't hurt me... Right?” the elder ghost suddenly got scared, as Kyungsoo simply smiled, which was especially creepy seeing as he had perfected his disturbing smile. It took a moment for him to remember that even if he were to try and hurt him it wouldn't really work seeing as he was already dead.

 

“Honestly, you would think that you would have gotten smarter over the years, but you are still stupid.” Kyungsoo let out a laugh as he disappeared from the room, leaving Chanyeol alone in the room with the eating humans.

 

“I miss food~” Chanyeol moaned as he leaned close to one of the eating males. What shocked Chanyeol was that the blonde seemed to repeat the words causing everyone to stare at him and for the blonde to slap a hand over his mouth.

 

“But Hyung, we ate earlier, how greedy can you get?” Another tanned boy asked, taking a bite of his own food. The blonde boy shook his head rapidly.

 

“I didn't say that! I mean I didn't think I did!” the boy seemed to panic slightly and Chanyeol was to shocked to do anything at that moment except scream, which caused the blonde boy to scream as well, shocking everyone including the ghost in the room. “WHAT IS HAPPENING. IM SCARED HYUNG!” the boys eyes seemed to grow wider. Chanyeol leaned closer to the boys ear, figuring that was how he controlled the boys voice.

 

“This is pretty cool! My name is Mr. pretty boy!” Chanyeol said into the boys ear, making the boy repeat the words, his mouth moving without the boy trying. “HEY HYUNGS, COME CHECK THIS OUT. I POSSESSED SOMEONE!” Chanyeol shouted once again, making the other ghosts in the house appear and making the humans in the room jump.

 

“Baekhyun? What do you mean possessed? Are you okay?” another blonde asked, reaching for the boy under Chanyeol's control.

 

“Listen, This isn't Baek-whatever. My name is Chanyeol, and apologies for like possessing your friend but I- no we- need your help.” Chanyeol spoke into Baekhyun's ear making the boy repeat the words. The boys seemed to be really uneasy now.

 

“Baek seriously what is up with you? This isn't funny, seriously stop it.” the tallest in the group told him his eyes stern and Chanyeol was honestly scared, his bitch face matched Kyungsoo's and that says something. Chanyeol turned to the other ghosts in the room that were just staring in awe. This had never happened to them before and to say they were shocked was an understatement.

 

“Hyung, what do I do? They won't listen!” Chanyeol pouted and the boy was again repeated, both of them turning to stare behind the chairs. Of course to the members it looked like he was talking to thin air, but to Chanyeol he was talking to his friends.

 

“Maybe if we conjure our energy into one of us we can ask in person. Though saying that it didn't go down well last time,” Minseok mumbled, biting his thumbnail slightly. Kyungsoo shook his head.

 

“We don't really have another chance, from the looks of things they're here for good, and we don't want them to be scared of us straight away. So I vote we put the powers into Minseok as no offence, you're the least scary out of us,” Kyungsoo explained and Minseok had to agree. Minseok only had the blood stained shirt and trousers, while the other members were a bit more severe; Tao who was shirtless had a giant 'T' carved into his chest; Kyungsoo had the slashed arms and the blood on his hair and face; then Chanyeol himself wasn't that bad either but he was never too good with people, and would probably mess things up if left to speak with the humans.

 

“Agreed” The 3 other ghosts voted, the humans voice also joining in against his will, and from what Chanyeol could tell he was under his complete control now, even though it was draining him slightly now.

 

“Right, Chanyeol away from the human and come here,” Minseok ordered him and Chanyeol nodded stepping away from the human and watching as he slumped forward into his empty bowl shaking slightly. The members obviously worried and scared rushed to check if he was okay. The ghosts built up their powers and sent them to Minseok by placing a hand on his shoulders or arms.

 

He started to materialise almost instantly, the other ghosts falling to their knees as there energy was drained from them. The humans in the room were to busy checking on their friend to notice the pale ghost which had appeared.

 

“Baek. Baek! Speak to me!” Joonmyeon shouted, slapping his cheek slightly. Baekhyun woke from his dazed state, his eyes unfocused. Though he let out a scream which could rival Kyungsoo's as he pointed at Minseok. The other members startled, turned round to stare at what he was looking at. All of them jumping and screaming when they noticed him. Minseok raised his arms in what he thought would be a harmless expression but just made the members freak out and for one of the members to throw a frying pan of all objects at him which connected with him, winding him. That was the down side of materialisation, stuff hurts.

 

“I'm not here to hurt you! Ow, shit man that hurt.” Minseok pouted as he rubbed his belly where the pan had made contact. The members all looked at Minseok, unsure what to do as they had never been put under such a situation before. Kris stood, deciding to take the lead.

 

“Who are you? How did you get here?” He asked, studying the ghost's bloodied clothes. The ghost looked around the room, as if staring at something.

 

“My name is Kim Minseok, and I don't have a lot of time. We were trainees at SM, but shit hit the fan and we were killed. We need your help. We died 1997. The person that killed us was-” The vision disappeared without a word, leaving the room eerily silent now. The members looked around the room, unsure of the ghost named Minseok would return.

 

“I'm drunk aren't I? I got pissed and this is all a fucked up dream.” Luhan told himself as he shut his eyes tightly to try and make himself wakeup from the nightmare. Sehun shook his head.

 

“I wish. We all saw that...” Suho coughed loudly and stood up gaining everyone's attention.

 

“Obviously we need to do our research. Minseok needs our help


	4. Frozen is over rated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course powers aren't real, haha!

It had been a pretty normal day in the Exo dorm, it was one of their rare days off where they could sit and do nothing for the entire day. Most of the members caught up on needed sleep, while other members were lazing around on their laptops or phones.

 

Xiumin himself was sitting on his own laptop, watching pointless videos to pass the time. He had recently developed a liking to the new Disney film _Frozen_ he had fallen in love with the soundtrack for the film, both English and Korean version. He also loved the idea of it all, the beautiful princess with the mysterious powers and her cute bubbly sister who loved her no matter what.

 

It was this love for the film that had him singing and dancing around his room by himself at the top of his lungs, the English version blasting from his laptop speakers, which would probably annoy the other sleeping members but when you're having fun trivial things like sleep doesn't matter.

 

He finished singing to “Do You Want To Build A Snowman” and he collapsed onto his bed out of breath. It was a hard job singing at the top of your lungs, and he was pretty sure he got at least half of the pronunciation wrong, but he wasn't bothered by that, after all it wasn't like anyone could hear him.

 

He reached over balancing his laptop on his knee as he took a bite out of an apple he had got from the kitchen earlier. Setting the apple down once he had took the bite he searched for his favourite song of the movie “Let It Go”. Xiumin knew exactly what Elsa was going through and listening to this song made him want to release everything he had, to be as brave as Elsa. You see Xiumin may not have the beautiful white hair like Elsa, or as good of a voice as her. But he did have one thing; Her powers.

 

Yes, Kim Minseok aka Xiumin from Exo could control ice. He knew that stuff like that wasn't supposed to exist but somehow it did, and honestly he was okay with that.

 

It had started when Xiumin was 7. It had been snowing all weekend and Xiumin, or at the time Minseok, and his older brother had managed to convince their mother to let them play outside in the snow. Their cousin who was staying with them at the time due the holidays also played outside with the two brothers. They played like any normal family would, snow angels, snowball fights, snowmen. It wasn't until their cousin Chanyeol brought up the idea that they should try to build an igloo as the 5 year old had been watching documentaries about Inuit people, and now he was completely transfixed on the idea of living in a house made of ice.

 

So the trio had taken over half an hour to make just one ice block, which was falling apart quite badly, and even the strongest of the three couldn't lift the block as it fell apart in his hands. The three boys stood back staring at the scene in front of them.

 

“I wish it was done already!” Chanyeol pouted, jutting his bottom lip out in a pout. Minseok hugged him around the waist. He bit his lip as he looked over the space.

 

“Don't worry, Hyung will fix it!” Minseok exclaimed happily as he let go of his cousin as he stepped forward. “I saw in a movie that this guy used magic to make an ice castle, I'll make an ice castle for you Channie!” Minseok grinned happily as he pushed his hands out, thinking hard about what he wanted to make Chanyeol happy.

 

“Minseok, those things aren't real,” His brother told him, but just as he had said so a blustering wind appeared from his fingertips as the ice seemed to appear from no where and build itself into the perfect igloo shape, the ice building as high as a one story house. The igloo taking up the majority of the garden.

 

Chanyeol let out an excited scream as he ran into the igloo, Minseok following after him, both boys completely oblivious to what this meant. Minseok's brother stared on in wide eyes before running back towards the house in fear. Meanwhile the two boys sat inside their new den with big grins on their faces.

 

“Hyung that was so cool!” Chanyeol grinned happily, his two front teeth missing as they had fallen out the other week. Minseok nodded.

 

“It was! This is so cool! We can make it snow like, _every_ day and we can make snowmen!” Minseok grinned, both boys completely giddy at the idea of his powers.

 

“Do you think I have powers Hyung?” Chanyeol asked as he studied his own gloved hands. Minseok shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Try, it would be so cool! We can like fight baddies together like in the cartoons.” Minseok grinned and Chanyeol nodded his head pulling off his gloves.

 

“How did you do it?” Chanyeol asked after a moment of silence where Chanyeol had thrust his hands out like Minseok had done but to no success.

 

“I just imagined what I wanted.” Minseok replied. Chanyeol let out a sigh.

 

“It's cold in here, so I want heat,” Chanyeol mumbled, not meaning anything by his words when suddenly flames appeared in the boys hands making the two young boys scream desperately.

 

“CHANYEOL YOU'RE ON FIRE!” Minseok screamed, scrambling away from the boy as he was pushed against the other side of the wall. Chanyeol just sat there wide eyed.

 

“Hyung, it doesn't hurt. Mummy always told me it would hurt to touch fire, but I don't feel anything, is something wrong with me?” Chanyeol asked wide eyed, biting his bottom lip. Minseok shook his head and approached the scared boy.

 

“Well my mummy told me not to go about in the cold, but I don't feel the cold. So maybe that's why you can feel the fire? Because you can do the f-”

 

“KIM MINSEOK, PARK CHANYEOL. GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW.” A stern voice shouted, making both of the boys jump. They both scrambled out of the igloo, being met with the stern look of their grandmother.

 

“Nana, look what I did!” Minseok grinned happily pointing to the igloo.

 

“And look what I can do!” Chanyeol grinned also, a flame erupting in his hand. Their granny gave them a stern look before grabbing both boys by the scruff of their necks and dragging them towards the house. The two boys let out shouts of protests as the woman's nails cut their necks.

 

“Mother?” Minseok's mum questioned as the two boys were roughly pushed down onto the couch.

 

“I want these... these _demons_ out of here,” the woman spat. The two boys stared on with wide eyes, clinging to each other closely. Chanyeol's father came out of the kitchen a confused look gracing his handsome features.

 

“Mother, what do you mean, they haven't done anything?” Chanyeol's father questioned, making his way towards his mother.

 

“Those... Those demons are the spawn of Satan! They have been making deals with him!” his grandmother screamed. Minseok stood to say something but fell backwards as he was struck by his grandmothers hand, her ring cutting his cheek painfully. Though for some reason it only hurt for a millisecond as he could feel a warmth on his cheek and the adults around the room gasped. Minseok raised a hand to his cheek, feeling for a cut, but only finding blood and no cut or scratch to be felt.

 

“That was so cool! Can I do that?” Chanyeol questioned as he stroked his own cheek.

 

“Minseok... What have you done...” his mother questioned, her eyes sad and making him feel guilty. Maybe this whole power thing wasn't as good as once thought.

 

“I didn't do anything mummy,” Minseok whispered, playing with his hands nervously. Chanyeol held onto his hand ignoring how cold it was in contrast to his own boiling hands.

 

“I want both of them out of my house this instant,” their grandmother shouted. Glaring at both of the boys with her constantly intense eyes.

 

“Wait, what has Chanyeol done?” his uncle questioned ruffling Chanyeol's hair.

 

“I only wanted to make it warm,” Chanyeol started crying into his hands and Minseok pitied the boy, he was too young to really know what was fully going on.

 

“That demon child can control hell fire!” If Minseok had been older at the time and braver at the time he would have stood up for Chanyeol, but alas he was only a little boy himself and he was also crying now.

 

“Chan... we best leave Nana alone now, come on.” Chanyeol's father picked him up, cradling his head against his shoulder. “It was nice seeing you again mother, but I’m afraid no one insults my boy. You wont be hearing from me or Chanyeol in a long time. Goodbye mother.” and with that they left, Chanyeol still sobbing his heart out. Minseok's own mother held Minseok's hand as they made their way towards the door. Minseok's older brother looking incredibly guilty as he clutched onto his mothers other hand.

 

“I say the same thing mother. Minseok is special, and I still love him. I will see you later mother,” and with that their mother lead them towards the car. Looking outside the car he could see a sobbing Chanyeol in the other car and that was the last time he saw his cousin for a long time.

 

From that point on his family knew everything and Minseok had been begged to hide his powers and so he did, he didn't tell another living soul. Of course it was hard at time, especially in the winter when he wanted to just let everything go and just have fun, but he was never allowed outside alone in the winter time, just in case, their mother had told them. He didn't know what she meant at that point but he would still make little ice sculptures at night when his mother wasn't looking.

 

The only time he had been really able to use his powers had been when he was on the streets for money, and even then only when he had too.

 

He hadn't started to use his powers again until he had been casted into Sm Entertainment. He was so nervous as he opened those big doors for the first time, a bunch of fans waiting outside for the other companies bands giving him curious looks, after all they were all up to date on the trainees, so seeing a new one would probably give them something to gossip about.

 

“Hello, can you tell me where training room 401 is?” Minseok asked the receptionist. The receptionist gave him a kind smile and only then did Minseok realise who it was.

 

“Hyungjin? Oh my god! It's been so long!” Minseok grinned reaching over to hug his Hyung. The boy laughed before hugging back.

 

“It has, how's life been? I’m assuming good considering the fact that you haven't been fighting in a while,” the boy smiled. Minseok nodded his head.

 

“You know why I was fighting in the first place and Mum got better after that so there was really no point in fighting any more,” Minseok explained and Hyungjin smiled, nodding his head.

 

“That's good. I'll let the gang know you've been doing well, Junhong still won't shut up about you,” a sad smile made its way onto Minseok's face.

 

“I miss them all too. Anyway, I really should be going I don't want to be late for my first day,” Minseok explained and Hyungjin nodded his head.

 

“Of course, of course, I'll see you later!” the boy called as Minseok walked away. He threw a wave behind him as he continued to his training room.

 

The room itself was quite spacious and inside there was 6 boys lazing around the room talking to each other. They all looked up when Minseok stepped into the room, expecting it to be their teacher.

 

“Oh, hi. You must be the new trainee, I’m Kim Joonmyeon,” one of the trainees stood walking towards Minseok. He bowed to the smaller boy.

 

“I'm Kim Minseok,” He greeted back, putting his bag down into the corner of the room. The other trainees who hadn't been listening at the time stopped what they were doing as Joonmyeon got their attention.

 

“Guys, Introduce yourselves.” Joonmyeon prompted them and all of them stood grumbling slightly as they had been training recently and their muscles ached from the work out.

 

“My name is Kim Jongin, and I've been training here for about a year now,” a young boy grinned happily, bowing to the new comer. The boy next to him who seemed just as young started speaking next.

 

“I'm Oh Sehun, I've been training for around 2 months now,” Sehun nodded his head, his face staying very neutral as he spoke.

 

“My name is Wu Yifan, but everyone calls me Kris, and I've been training for 2 years now. And this is Zhang Yixing, he doesn't speak Korean very well, but I’m sure he's happy to meet you.” the tallest boy in the room introduced himself then pointing to the shorter male next to him as the smaller boy said hello in heavily accented Korean. Next it was the second tallest boy who Minseok couldn't help but feel a slight sense of Deja vu.

 

“I'm Park Chanyeol, and I have been training for roughly 5 months now,” Minseok felt his breath go hazard as he took in the younger's face. It was him wasn't it. Oh how he had grown. Minseok being ever so dramatic let out a sob as he hugged the younger boy closer to him confusing everyone in the room. “Are you okay?” he awkwardly asked patting Minseok's back awkwardly. Minseok took a step back rubbing away his tears with his sleeve.

 

“Channie, it's me Minseok,” Minseok sobbed and Chanyeol let out a shocked sound as he scooped the elder up back into his arms.

 

“Minseok Hyung! Oh my god! I thought you had died or something!” Chanyeol sobbed also squeezing Minseok tight, which would most definitely break a normal humans bones due to the added strength but Minseok of course wasn't a normal human.

 

“Channie, let go, you're going to squeeze me to death,” Minseok laughed as he was set down. The other boys in the room gave them both a confused look and Chanyeol threw an arm around the smaller boy.

 

“We're cousins and we haven't seen each other in like 10 years,” Chanyeol told them before turning back to Minseok “We need to have a long chat once this is over though, okay?” Chanyeol asked, his eyes pleading as the tears still fell. Minseok nodded his head.

 

And after training they did, they talked about everything they had missed from their past. Chanyeol told Minseok about how he had been practising at night in private and how he decided he wanted to become an idol but was worried that he would reveal himself somehow. Minseok told him about how he had been doing the same and how he made a living by fighting with others like himself, this part causing great interest from Chanyeol. In the end Chanyeol had somehow forced Minseok to take him to where the fighting was.

 

The fighting arena wasn't exactly anything of an arena, but actually a graffiti covered alleyway hidden from most of the world. He never learnt his name, but one of the fighters had the power of illusion and so he would make it seem like there was nothing there but a wall to those passing by. The alleyway led into a small clearing which used to be a car dump, but now was the arena for them. The only lights coming from the arena came from burning barrels, something Minseok never understood and was 100 percent sure it was for aesthetics only as it didn't actually help with light very much, and tended to be thrown around during the fights.

 

“So, are we here?” Chanyeol asked as Minseok stopped in front of the 'wall'. Minseok nodded his head, looking around to see if anyone was around, but as usual the street was bare. Grabbing Chanyeol's hand he pulled him towards the wall and as Chanyeol started shouting about how they were going to run into the wall, but was shortly silenced as they walked through the wall and emerged into the alleyway. “OH MY GOD DID WE JUST TELEPORT?” Chanyeol shouted staring back from where they came from which showed the entire street as if there was nothing there.

 

“Nah, just an optical illusion. Anyway follow me, and for the love of all things good do not wonder off.” Minseok told him seriously as he made his way down the alleyway. They walked for roughly 2 minutes before reaching the clearing. A tall man with greying hair and a kind face greeted them.

 

“Ah Minseok. Long time no see, Here to fight or to bet?” The man asked, conjuring a pen and paper from thing air, making Chanyeol gasp. Minseok smiled and shook his head.

 

“Simply to greet people, and maybe bet on a few friends. Also this is Chanyeol, my cousin.” Minseok introduced Chanyeol to the man. Chanyeol bowed politely despite being quite scared of the tall man.

 

“Ah, do not worry, I do not bite.” The man smiled and his face lit up. Chanyeol couldn't help but smile back as the man's smile was quite contagious. “I am Kotaro. I run this little joint for people like me and you to feel safe and make some money. My brothers run similar joints around the world.” He informed. Chanyeol listened carefully and nodded his head.

 

“How do you know I’m like you though?” Chanyeol asked. Kotaro smiled again and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“For you to be able to enter this realm and not be flabbergasted at the idea of a pen conjuring, shows you have seen stranger things indeed.” Chanyeol blushed and nodded his head. Minseok put his arm around Chanyeol's shoulders.

 

“He actually has the exact opposite of me, He's pyrokinetic.” Minseok explained. Chanyeol seemed confused at the long English word, obviously never hearing the term before.

 

“What is... that word you just used?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“It means that you can create and control fire. Your cousin is cryokinetic which means he can create and manipulate ice.” Kotaro explained. Chanyeol nodded along a thoughtful look on his face.

 

 


End file.
